chapter 2 who is she?
by psycho alchemist
Summary: Ed and Al are finding out about Jayce
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first story that I have submitted on FanFiction. Please don't give me any flame, just some constructive criticism would appreciated. And please R&R.

**Family** **Chapter 1: Back to Risembool**

Equivalent Exchange: "In order to obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

16 year old Edward Elric was sitting on a train heading back to Risembool with his younger brother 15 year old Alphonse. It's been about 5 years since their mother died and they tried to revive her. Sadly Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse lost his entire body and almost died. Edward then gave up his right arm to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor in the corner. Now as a dog of the military Ed and Al searched for the Philosophers Stone to regain what was taken from them years ago.

Ed was headed back to Risembool to see his mechanic for repairs. He got kind of reckless during a fight with one of his rivals, a homunculus named Envy. Ed had a feeling that he might have to dodge any flying wrenches that are swung at his head.

"Are you looking forward to seeing everyone again brother?" Al broke the silence as that had been going on for the past 2 hours.

"In a way. Yeah it'd be nice to see Winry and Pinako, but having to have my automail taken off and put back on….not so much." Ed whined.

"You should have been more careful when you were fighting. Winry warned you that it might break easier."

"Don't remind me. She's not going to be too happy to see the damage this time."

Ed looked back out the window to watch the land pass by. Soon enough his eyelids started to feel heavy. He realized that he hadn't got much chance to sleep in the past 36 hours. Before he knew it he was out cold. Al just sat back and let his brother sleep, wondering when he'd be able to get that privilege again.

"Brother….brother wake up. Brother we're in Risembool, wake up." Ed awoke to his younger brother shaking him.

"What? What's going on?" He asked totally out of it.

"We're in Risembool. Time to get off the train." Al said as he pulled his brother to his feet and followed him off the train.

The bright sunlight that shone in Ed's face made his eyes blur and woke him right up. He gave a little stretch then started walking down the road with Al right by his side. It seemed like quite a while since they'd been back. The road they walked down to get the the Rockbell's seemed to take forever, until finally the house came into view.

Pinako sat on the front porch smoking her pipe. Den lay on the floor right next to her. She waited until he approached the front step then asked.

"What did you do to it this time?" knowing very well why they came.

Ed just smiled "Hi Aunt Pinako." He stepped up onto the first step when a wrench came flying through the air and knocked him off his feet onto the ground. He instantly sat up to yell at the suspect and there stood Winry in the doorway with a dark look on her face.

"Edward…" she said in a low angry voice.


	2. Chapter 2 who is she?

Hi! This is my very first story that I have submitted on FanFiction. Please don't give me any flame, just some constructive criticism would appreciated. And please R&R.

**Family** **Chapter 1: Back to Risembool**

Equivalent Exchange: "In order to obtain something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange."

16 year old Edward Elric was sitting on a train heading back to Risembool with his younger brother 15 year old Alphonse. It's been about 5 years since their mother died and they tried to revive her. Sadly Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse lost his entire body and almost died. Edward then gave up his right arm to attach Al's soul to a suit of armor in the corner. Now as a dog of the military Ed and Al searched for the Philosophers Stone to regain what was taken from them years ago.

Ed was headed back to Risembool to see his mechanic for repairs. He got kind of reckless during a fight with one of his rivals, a homunculus named Envy. Ed had a feeling that he might have to dodge any flying wrenches that are swung at his head.

"Are you looking forward to seeing everyone again brother?" Al broke the silence as that had been going on for the past 2 hours.

"In a way. Yeah it'd be nice to see Winry and Pinako, but having to have my automail taken off and put back on….not so much." Ed whined.

"You should have been more careful when you were fighting. Winry warned you that it might break easier."

"Don't remind me. She's not going to be too happy to see the damage this time."

Ed looked back out the window to watch the land pass by. Soon enough his eyelids started to feel heavy. He realized that he hadn't got much chance to sleep in the past 36 hours. Before he knew it he was out cold. Al just sat back and let his brother sleep, wondering when he'd be able to get that privilege again.

"Brother….brother wake up. Brother we're in Risembool, wake up." Ed awoke to his younger brother shaking him.

"What? What's going on?" He asked totally out of it.

"We're in Risembool. Time to get off the train." Al said as he pulled his brother to his feet and followed him off the train.

The bright sunlight that shone in Ed's face made his eyes blur and woke him right up. He gave a little stretch then started walking down the road with Al right by his side. It seemed like quite a while since they'd been back. The road they walked down to get the the Rockbell's seemed to take forever, until finally the house came into view.

Pinako sat on the front porch smoking her pipe. Den lay on the floor right next to her. She waited until he approached the front step then asked.

"What did you do to it this time?" knowing very well why they came.

Ed just smiled "Hi Aunt Pinako." He stepped up onto the first step when a wrench came flying through the air and knocked him off his feet onto the ground. He instantly sat up to yell at the suspect and there stood Winry in the doorway with a dark look on her face.

"Edward…" she said in a low angry voice.


End file.
